peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 September 2001
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2001-09-25 ; Comments *Radio One had organised "a bit of a do" the night before at King's College Students Union in London, to celebrate Peel's 40 years in broadcasting. It featured live performances from Pulp, Nick Cave and Billy Bragg. Extracts from these sets are scheduled for broadcast on 11 October 2001. *JP: "It was a great night... anecdotes from the evening will emerge as the week's programmes unfold before you. The only thing is that I played records at the end of it to an entirely motionless room. Just brought back all of those memories of all those polytechnics that I used to trek around in the Sixties and Seventies, playing records to resentful students, standing there looking at me, thinking 'who is this hateful man and why is he playing us all these horrible records?'" *Since there is already a competition in the show, to win tickets to see Melt-Banana live, listeners who would like to see the following evening's performances by Bearsuit and the Loves at Maida Vale are invited to just send in an email instead, from which the lucky winners are drawn. *Something goes awry when Peel attempts to play the first batch of session tracks from Locust and the old Grinderswitch signature tune somehow starts playing. *Peel has to stop playing the Future Cut track and transfer the vinyl to another turntable when the first one proves to be defective. *Perhaps as a consequence of the above, the John Peel Sweet Eating Game (Clip) gets a mention. Sessions *Locust. First broadcast of one and only session. (No known commercial release) Tracklisting *Jimmy Reed: Take It Slow (LP - details not given) Unknown *CEX: Eleven Million Dollars Worth Of Stolen Bearer Bonds (EP - The Connected Series #2 12") Klangkrieg *Gaji: Fitful Baits (LP - Focus/Fluid/Daub) ZK Records :JP: "Right. I think I've made my first mistake of the night, because I haven't put on the session, which is coming up shortly." *Locust: How To Become A Virgin / Half Eaten Sausage Would Like To See You In His Office / Kill Rodger Hedgecock / Straight From The Horse's Mouth (session) *Freddie McGregor: Hand In A De Fire (7") Stingray :JP: "Does end very, very suddenly and it's not another display of incompetence from me on this occasion." *Future Cut: Dainjah (EP - Ghetto Style 12") Renegade Hardwave :JP: "David, who's new on the programme, said "didn't you play that at a different speed the first time?" He'll learn." :JP: "You'll be impressed to hear that I've fixed the other turntable all by myself. It's like crawling out onto the wing of one of those old biplanes and plugging the petrol tank with chewing gum." *Les Sexareenos: Ring Dang Doo (LP - 14 Frenzied Shakers) Sympathy For The Record Industry :JP: "One of the things I like about the LP is that it has that same kind of booming quality as the first Rolling Stones LP. You want proof?" *Rolling Stones: Can I Get A Witness (LP - The Rolling Stones) Decca :JP: "Their best LP, I always maintain." *Venetian Snares: Eleven Million Panda Bears In Bondage (EP - The Connected Series #2 12") Klangkrieg *Zephrys: The Buildings Aren't Going Anywhere (LP - When The Sky Comes Down It Comes Down On Your Head) Southpaw *Locust: Moth Eaten Deer Head / Priest With Sexually Transmitted Diseases Get Out Of My Bed / Cattle Mutilation / The Perils In Believing In Round Squares (session) *Terence Fixmer: Armee Des Tenebres (12") Gigolo Records *Melys: Chinese Whispers (single) Sylem :JP: "If the Melys's are listening, thanks very much indeed for the present you gave me yesterday. One of the nicest presents I've been given in all of my life." *Blind Joe Reynolds: Outside Woman Blues (LP - Country Blues Encores 1927 - 1935) Original Jazz Library *Digital: Watch It ('Restless' 12") Reinforced Records *James Brown: Shuffling Sammy (78) Winner - Pig's Big 78 2001 *Locust: 23 Schizophrenics With Delusions Of Grandeur / Stucco Obelisks Labelled As Trees / Skin Graft At 75 Mph / Get Off The Cross The Wood Is Needed (session) *Venetian Snares: How To Steal And Store An Ice Sculpted Bear (EP - The Connected Series #2 12") Klangkrieg :JP: "These programmes are not complete as you know, without at least one tune from the White Stripes. So here's an old one." *White Stripes: St James Infirmary Blues (LP - The White Stripes) Sympathy For The Record Industry *George Lewis and his New Orleans All Stars: St James Infirmary (release details not given) Unknown *Hefner: Alan Bean (Remixed by Rothko) (7") Too Pure *Rothko: Through Corridors (LP - No Anchor No Rudder No Charts No Sails) Burning Shed *Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs. *Pulp: The Birds In Your Garden (LP - We Love Life) Universal Island *Locust: Who Wants A Dose Of The Clap? / Wet Nurse Syndrome: Hand Me Down Display Case / Gluing Carpet To Your Genitals Does Not Make You A Canteloupe / 23 Fulltime Cowboys (session) *June Tabor: The Band Played Waltzing Matilda (LP - Airs And Graces) Topic File ;Name *John Peel 25-09-01.mp3 ;Length *1:59:59 ;Other * ;Available * John Peel Torrent Compilation 10 of 17 (2001) Category:2001 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:Competitions